The present invention relates to reproduction of images and in particular to digital scanning and character recognition systems.
Standard reproduction of documents, however, provide a straight reproduction of the image and do not allow for potentially desirable manipulations of the document image. For example, persons reviewing or annotating preprinted text must often squeeze annotations and comments within the limited space between text lines. The comments and annotations thus become difficult to decipher and the quality of communication decreases.
Although enlargement of the document is possible, enlargement often requires use of a different size paper than the document original. Large paper for this purpose may not be available in the required size. Furthermore, copying to a larger size paper may add bulk or cause other inconvenience to the document reader. Enlargement also expands the image data as well as the white space.